pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bidoof (Mystery Dungeon)
Bidoof (Japanese: ビッパ Bippa) is a non-player character in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky. He is a member of Wigglytuff's Guild. He stars in his own Special Episode in Explorers of Sky, entitled Bidoof's Wish. Background Bidoof lived with his mother, who is a Bibarel, and his two Bidoof siblings in a dam before going to train at Wigglytuff's Guild. He aspired to be the best explorer ever, so he left his hometown to be an apprentice at the guild. Bidoof was the newest member of the guild before the player and their partner came to train, and was always making some sort of mistake. He is only trusted with basic chores and errands because of his incompetence. Once, on a trip to Treasure Town, Bidoof met a Snover that had been running from a Bagon and a Gligar. The Snover had a map toStar Cave, which they wound up exploring together. At the end of the cave, Bidoof finds out that Snover had been working with the Pokémon that were chasing him the day before to mug him, but he was saved by the guild. Wigglytuff finds a way for him to go further in the cave, where he meets Jirachi. After battling a sleeping Jirachi, Bidoof wishes for some new apprentices to join the guild, who turn out to be the player and their partner. Personality Bidoof is seen as a kind, helpful Pokémon, that is loyal, and will believe his friends, as observed when he was the first to declare that he believed the player's partner's story about Dusknoir. His lacking experience at exploring and status as one of the most junior members of the guild is a recurring element in his character portrayal, and gets him into trouble multiple times, such as when he reveals the guild members during the player's graduation exam. His big appetite is noted on several occasions, and is documented in Sunflora's Oh My Gosh Diary. He often uses the interjection "by golly", and frequently punctuates his dialogue with the phrase "yup yup", which he also includes in the title of his diary, Bidoof's Yup Yup Journal. His character was fleshed out in Bidoof's Wish, revealing that exploring has been a life long dream. His naivety is shown as he is duped by a band of thieves into being alone with them, giving them the chance to rob him. His goodness is also further proved when he finds Jirachi and is granted a wish. He turns down the opportunity to instantly become a great explorer, and instead wishes for "a buddy or two" that he could help, show around and give support to. This may explain his reaction when he first meets the player. Games In Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky, Bidoof was the one who gave the guild tour to the player and their partner. He taught them much of what they know. On the expedition, Bidoof was grouped with the player and their partner. He, like Sunflora, also kept a diary of events that happened to him throughout the game. Diary Bidoof's Yup Yup Journal is updated as the player progresses through the game. It also provides some tips on the game and breaks fourth wall once, similarly to Sunflora's Oh My Gosh Diary. : 1. I'll Try Hard! : "Oof…! Seems that it's been a mighty long time since I apprenticed at this here guild. I get so frustrated being so klutzy and slow… Yup yup! Don't I know it! I'm a slow worker. And it takes me longer to learn than others. Oof… I sure miss my home and folks. Yup yup! But! I can't be what I want to be if I admit defeat now! No sirree, by golly! Yup yup! I have my big dream! I'm surely going to become a first-class explorer, yup! And that's why I've started this here diary! It's a way for me to keep track of what I'm made of. Yup yup! Yup yup! Tomorrow, I'll hold my head up high! I'll get things done!" : 2. Happy Time! : "Yup yup! I'm happy, by golly! Oh? Why am I so downright happy? Well… Finally… Finally, I've got junior member under me! Oof! This is some kind of wonderful! And the two are both so friendly and kind. I feel so lucky. Yup yup! I've got to set a good example for my new pals! I have to be better. Yup yup! Yeaaah! I'll do better starting tomorrow!" : 3. Bulletin Board Goof-Up : "I… I didn't realize it! After you take jobs on the Job Bulletin Board and Outlaw Notice Board…to actually do 'em, you need to use "Take Job" on your Job List! I didn't know that… So I went to dungeons without first activating the jobs with that "Take Job" command, by golly… Oof! It's no wonder why I could never do my jobs once I got to a dungeon… I finally understand why Chatot's always so upset with me, by golly…" : 4. Exploring with Sunflora : "Sunflora is some kind of awesome! Yup yup! I went exploring with Sunflora the other day. It turns out Sunflora's a real expert at fighting in dungeons. When an enemy is just out of reach, she doesn't move toward it! Instead she uses A to launch her regular attack, striking at nothing! Then the enemy usually spends that turn closing the distance on her. And then, on her next turn, she's the first one close enough to hit! Yup yup! She sure knows what she's doing, by golly! Why, I wanted to whoop and holler when I saw her use that trick. So thrilling! Sigh… As for me, I always rush into a fight… That's why I end up being first to get hit! But it's all right, I reckon. I know the way to do it now and can explore better now. Yup yup!" : 5. Moves Are Awesome! : "Well, seems there's another thing I was clueless about! When you use moves instead of regular attacks to defeat an enemy, you get more Exp. Points. Did everyone know that but me? I didn't know that! But there's more! You need to hit the foe only once with a move. Other than that one move, you can strike it with regular attacks. And you still get the boosted Exp. Points. How about that, by golly? Moves also have higher critical-hit rates than the regular attack. So you're cheating yourself if you're not using moves! I'll be using more moves! Starting tomorrow! Yup yup! P.S. So… I did exactly what I promised I would! I used lots of moves while exploring! But I used my moves so often that I ran out of PP for my moves almost right away… Oof… Exploring is never as easy as it looks, I reckon." : 6. Gas Attack! : "Something was sure a surprise the other day! I was checking out the Outlaw Notice Board, when it suddenly stank like rotten sulfur! But then everyone turned and looked at me like I had something to do with it, by golly! I swear! I really had nothing to do with that awful stink, by golly! I know I've been guilty in the past, like that time in my room once…then twice in the Mess Hall and once in the Guildmaster's quarters, but… By golly, I surely am not guilty of anything this time, I swear!" : 7. Expedition! : "The guild's going on an expedition soon! It'll be my first expedition… That's sure got my heart racing, by golly. But will they think about choosing me? Compared to everyone else, I'm slow and klutzy… Even Team 's rookies are getting better and better… But I'm surely not giving up, by golly! I'll do the best I can to get picked for the expedition, yup yup!" : 8. Camaraderie : "There was sort of a scene today! Those Team members were denied dinner tonight. They went to bed hungry. I reckon they goofed up something bad to be punished that way. Yup yup! Still…going without dinner's a rotten thing. I know that I surely can't last a night without a full belly. Yup yup! So I decided that I'd save a bit of my dinner so I could share it with them. Turns out that everyone had the same idea! We all save a bit of our dinners, it seems. So we all met up that night, and we talked it over. Yup yup. And we decided we'll share our food with Team . We reckon we'll sneak them the food tomorrow morning after the morning briefing. Yup yup! The older apprentice are usually really strict, but it turns out they're awfully nice at heart… Oof… This is making me all emotional, by golly." : 9. Awesome Expedition : "We're back home! Back from our expedition at last! Yup yup! It was my first expedition. So, yup yup, I was scared something awful. But here I am, back home at the guild, yup yup. The expedition sure was inspiring. We got to see pretty Fogbound Lake and other stuff! But what sticks most in my mind, by golly… was reaching base camp with 's team. Yup yup. It was the first expedition for all three of us. So it wasn't easy, no sirree. I ended up causing a lot of trouble for Team , but… We helped each other the best we could, by golly. And we finally made it to base camp. I swear, that had to be one of the happiest times in my life, by golly. Oof… If it wasn't for Team , this expedition wouldn't have been quite so fun… I surely have to thank that and !" : 10. No Sleep! : "Oof… I'm feeling foggy from not getting my fair share of sleep. I share my room with Loudredand Corphish, but… Lately, Croagunk's taken to slipping into our room for some shut-eye every so often. Well, that Croagunk, he usually beds down by that Swap Cauldron of his… But lately he's taken to sleeping here… Just the other day, I was surprised to find Croagunk sleeping nearby, by golly… And then he murmured, "Meh-heh-heh! Morning there, Bidoof!" I mean, I don't want my day to start that way! That surely put a scare in me. Yup yup! Now I can't sleep because that Croagunk might want to hang out again… Oof… P.S. The great Dusknoir is sure mighty wise. Not only that, he shows respect to everyone. Even me! By golly, you have to respect someone like that back!" : 11. The Guild At Night? : "Thanks to Croagunk, I haven't been able to get a good night's sleep lately. There's nothing to do if you're awake at night, so I took a stroll through the guild. Yup yup! I glanced in and 's room, but they were deep in sleep, by golly. I reckon they must be exhausted from their daily training, yup yup. I didn't peek into Chimecho and Sunflora's room. That'd be downright rude. Yup yup. Huh, diary? You wanted me to peek? I surely can't do that. It's just not done. Who could live that down? And sneaking into the Guildmaster's room was too scary. So I gave that a pass and kept nosing around elsewhere. Yup yup. Now, that Chatot! By golly, that one gave me quite the start! So ,diary, where'd you reckon that Chatot sleeps at night? Well, surprise, surprise! He sleeps on the top rung of the guild's entry ladder! When I crept nearby, he thought I was trying to run away, by golly… So he wildly attacked me! I'm still sore all over from that, by gosh! P.S. Crystal Cave sure lived up to its name, being full of crystals and all. It surely was a pretty place! Yup yup. It was so pretty, I couldn't help…helping myself to a crystal! It's my own precious treasure! Yup yup! But when everyone found out about it… All I got was a bunch of grief… Sigh…" : 12. Shocking News! : "It's shocking, by golly! I don't rightly understand it…not totally… But Pokémon can come from the future?! Is that even possible? I don't rightly know. But it's what the great Dusknoir claimed, so you gotta reckon there's a grain of truth in it. This is all so confusing that it makes my heard hurt. But I reckon I'd bed focus, yup yup… Because now's the time we need to help get out the word about Azelf and his buddies. Yup yup! Grovyle's scheme can't continue! Yup yup! I have to spread that rumor on thick!" : 13. Very Sad… : "An awful long time has gone by since that Team disappeared… I hope that and are doing fine… After we became buddies in the guild and all… I was counting on going exploring with them more down the road… Oof… I miss them… Oof… I surely do miss them…" : 14. Welcome Back! : "Something happened that was half shocking and wholly happy! Yup yup! It's all sorts of amazing, that's for sure! Team came back! Even more amazing is that they say they returned…from the future! The story told was about as amazing too… But more than anything… I was overjoyed seeing the two of them back safe where they belong, right here. Yup yup. Yup yup! I was some kind of happy… Sniffle…" : 15. Don't Give Up! : "Team ! You all have to shine! I surely can't begin to imagine a place called theHidden Land, but… The two of them together… I'm mighty sure they can stop the planet's paralysis. Yup yup! I'll lend my support from Treasure Town! Go do it, , , Grovyle, and Lapras! You all do what you can to win!" : 16. Graduation Exam? : "Team has been picked to take the guild's graduation exam. They arrived after me. But they get to take the exam before I can? That sorta rubs me the wrong way… But it's tough to argue against the sort of success that Team has had. Besides, the others asked me (yup, me!) to help behind the scenes on the graduation exam! Who knows what they have in mind for me to do, though. I'm always the last to know… This will be the first graduation exam I'll help out on. I wonder what I'm supposed to do?" : 17. Congratulations! : "Sniffle… Team passed its graduation exam! Well… and … Congratulations! Sniffle… I'm so happy for you all, yet so sad that you're out. My head is spinning… Sniffle… But I reckon that the other apprentices are going to graduate one day too… And that'll mean me too… …That does it! I'm going to do my level best to graduate too! Yup yup yuppers! It'll be my turn to shine!" : 18. Aiming for Graduation : "I'm doing the best I can so I can graduate. Yup yup! I got to thinking about how the others were considering their prospects for graduating. So I went around asking others their thoughts about graduation… Well, their answers were all over the place, yup yup. Take, for instance, Croagunk. They say he's good enough to graduate anytime he wants. Now, I don't rightly know if that is true, no sirree… That said, Croagunk seems to have no interest in being on an exploration team in the first place… They tell me he just joined the guild because he had his heart set on getting that Swap Cauldron. You see, he was of a mind to graduate and take the Swap Cauldron with him. But then he found out that the Swap Cauldron was permanently stuck to the guild's floor. That settled things for him. He wasn't about to leave that Swap Cauldron, so he's been here ever since. Golly! Yup yup! It seems to me everyone's got their own good reason. I'm learning from it, yup yup." : 19. Recent Events : "I put in another fine day of training today, yup yup. I reckon it's because I've got the goal of graduating. It's surely making every day meaningful, yup yup. Why, I can tell I'm getting better and better at exploring, by golly! The way I've been working lately, like a Pokémon on a mission… I'm proud of myself, by golly! ……………… I think I'm smitten with myself… I'm blushing!" : 20. Manaphy? : "So I was thinking that Chatot has been mighty testy of late. What's been eating him? Turns out that baby Manaphy had taken sick. I didn't know that… Oof… I hope that baby'll be all right… This is worrisome, by golly…" : 21. Cheer Up! : "Sniffle… Baby Manaphy had to go back to the sea today… Like Corphish said… I reckon that Manaphy is a Pokémon that rightly has to grow in the sea. Oh, and ! I hope that you cheer up! That baby Manaphy won't forget the two of you, not even after a long time, I reckon. Oe of these days, you will be able to see each other again, yup yup. I'll keep it in mind that I should stay cheerful and upbeat around and , yup yup! I just wish that they'd get back to being their usual cheery selves soon, yup yup." : 22. Awesome Team Charm : "What…? I'm amazed! I am downright amazed! Yup yup yuppers! Those superfamous and superattractive members of Team Charm… They're at the guild! Yup yup yuppers! But by golly, there's more! Talk of going exploring together came up! I am… over the moon with happiness! Since I have been getting better, if I may say so myself… Why, it wouldn't be out of the question for me to shine, by golly! If I did, maybe Miss Lopunny would be kind enough to give me a cheer… Oof… Waaaah! I'm an embarrassment to myself! I'm beside myself wit embarrassment! Yipes!" : 23. Peace Is Best : "Yawwwn… Shucks, I am sleepy… I write these entries at night… But, by golly, it's been hard to keep my eyelids peeled… I reckon that goes to show how peaceful it's been of late. Yup yup. Why, it seems like ti's been ages since 's team put a stop to the planet's paralysis. It'd be perfect, I reckon, if… Everyone can be decent to each other… For a long, long time… That's what I think… Yup yup… Zzzz… Zzzzz…" : 24. Azurill… : "Oof… Little Azurill is stuck in a nightmare that he can't wake from… I've been getting plenty of sleep of late… But, maybe because of all that sleep, I've been wanting to sleep even more… Why, if I sed my mind to it, I reckon I can sleep all the day and all the night, yup yup. But that doesn't seem to be the problem with that little guy… It's a little worrying, by golly…" : 25. Sure To Win! : "Team has gone off to a place called the Dark Crater. Oh, and ! You have to be tough, by golly! I've never been much at understanding anything complicated, but… But I know that and 's partner can beat that Darkrai… And, by golly, I know they'll come back like they've always done! My thoughts go with them, by gosh! They will… They're coming back, sure as the sun's coming up! : 26. Keeping It Going : "So and are back! Back in Treasure Town, by golly! Oof… I'm so glad for this… By golly, I'm overjoyed… They had me so worried… Sniffle… Yup yup, and aren't just rookies to me anymore. They're my friends… My trusted fellow guild members… And they're my heroes. I swear I'll become a first-rate explorer one day! For that…I'll try, try, try, by golly! I gotta catch up to and ! That's why I'm gonna keep going, and I hope they will too!" Trivia As Bidoof's Wish takes place before the story, it is possible for Bidoof's level to decrease, as his level can increase to above 14 in this Special Episode. Category:Mystery Dungeon characters Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:"Pokémon that can Talk"